plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Brainana
Brainana is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. It costs 6 to play, and has 3 /3 . It has the Amphibious trait, and its ability resets the zombie hero's brain counter to 0 for the turn it is played. Its zombie counterpart is . Origins It is based on the banana, an edible fruit, botanically a berry, produced by several kinds of large herbaceous, flowering plants in the genus Musa. Its name is a portmanteau of "brain", referring to its ability and head, and "banana", the real-life plant this is based on. Statistics *'Class:' Smarty *'Tribe:' Banana Plant *'Trait: Amphibious' *'Ability: When played:' The Zombie Hero loses their Brains. *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Super-Rare Card description In this case, "brain drain" is a good thing. Update history Update 1.4.14 * *Tribe change: Fruit Plant → Banana Plant Strategies With Brainana has low stats for a high-cost plant. This means that this plant is used not because of its stats, but because of its ability. While its ability may seem very powerful, remember that since zombies play their fighters before plants do, Brainana's ability only prevents your opponent from playing tricks. Therefore, it is better to play it in the late-game, as your opponent gets more brains for tricks. Brainana does not synergize well with Black-Eyed Pea, as the latter cannot be boosted due to Brainana making your opponent unable to play tricks. However, it is very effective against a trick-based deck, as you are shutting down the main power source. Brainana also guarantees the safety of low-health plants, as your opponent cannot play tricks to destroy them after they are played. It can also be played to simply guard an aquatic lane, as it has the Amphibious trait. Rarely but occasionally, there is a chance that Seedling may transform into Brainana. In that case, Brainana resets your opponent's brain counter to 0 before the "Zombies Play" phase, meaning that your opponent can't play anything. If you want to continuously steal brains from your opponent, use Rescue Radish and then replay it. Against There are not many ways to counter its ability unless you have Gentleman Zombies on the field, which gives you brains at the start of the "Zombie Tricks" phase. However, do remember that Brainana only prevents you from playing tricks, and you can still play fighters. If you are a hero, you can play to prevent Brainana from being played. However, he can only do so on turns 6 and 7, unless is on the field to reduce his cost. If Brainana comes from Seedling, you cannot do anything since you cannot play neither zombies nor tricks, unless you have other zombies that can lower the cost of cards or give brains such as Gargologist, Gentleman Zombie, or Flag Zombie. Stat-wise, Brainana has low stats for its cost, so it is not that threatening, but it can cause you trouble due to it having the Amphibious trait. The best option is to play cards like , Sumo Wrestler, or Electrobolt. Gallery Brainana_PvZH_1.4.14.png|Brainana's statistics HD-Brainana.png|HD Brainana BrainCard.png|Card BEffect.png|Brainana activating its ability Brainana Attack.png|Brainana attacking DedBrainana.png|Destroyed Brainana Citron_Ally_Pack_Promotion.jpg|Brainana on 's Ally Pack ShrunkenBrainana.jpg|Brainana shrunken by Shrink Ray, Rustbolt's signature superpower EspressoFiestaonBrainana.jpg|Espresso Fiesta being used on Brainana NibbleonBrainana.jpg|Nibble being used on Brainana Cancer.PNG|A glitch where Professor Brainstorm's brain is in negative integer made by Brainana's ability BrainanaCardImage.png|Brainana's card image Old IMG 0169-1-.png|Brainana's statistics DAB.png|Brainana in 's pack Trivia *It is one of the five plants based on bananas, the other four being Bananasaurus Rex, Banana Tree, Banana Launcher and an unused plant called Banana from Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars. *Its head bears a resemblance to Megamind's, and also some in Murderous Maths. *Despite a banana being botanically a berry, it is not classified as a berry plant. **Bananasaurus Rex shares this same trait. See also * Category:Fruit cards Category:Amphibious plants Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants Category:Banana cards